Hetalia Character Test
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Do you want to know which Hetalia character you are? Well, this test made it possible! It's very easy, it just requires some time, checking, and being honest! So go on, and test which Hetalia character you are!   Some characters are not included


**A/N: Let's test which Hetalia character you are! **

**How to do this:**

**Q: You love hamburgers **

**Check (x) or ( ) **

**At the very end, put how much you got out of 10 (# of checks/10)**

**If you want to, you can put what you got on the review!**

**Also optional: add comments after the checks/score, like this:**

**(x) (yeah, that's so true)**

**( ) ( I am SO not like that)**

**(1/10) (Kinda saw that coming XD)**

**Yeah, like that. **

**Disclaimer: the first 13 aren't by me. I found it on FF and I was like, "hey, I wanna create other ones too!" so I did.**

**Go ahead people, test yourself!**

The Allies

_America (Alfred F. Jones)_

You love hamburgers ( )

You think you're awesome ( )

You love to invent things ( )

You love going to the cinema/watching films/making films ( )

You can seem to be very brash to other people ( )

You have a tendency to stick your nose into other peoples' business ( )

You're terrified of ghosts ( )

You know aliens exist ( )

You tend to wear a bomber jacket all the time ( )

You wear glasses ( )

(/10) ( )

* * *

><p><em>England (Arthur Kirkland)<em>

You like tea ( )

You were quite tough as a kid ( )

You're very sarcastic and cynical ( )

Your cooking is awful ( )

You love spiritual magical stuff, such as fairies, ghosts... ( )

...But you refuse to believe in aliens ( )

You have tried doing black magic before ( )

You get drunk quite easily ( )

When you are drunk, you tend to be very unhappy ( )

You're good at embroidery ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>France (Francis Bonnefoy)<em>

You're very affectionate ( )

You think you have a great fashion sense ( )

You like wine ( )

You're the master of whispering romantic things into peoples' ears ( )

You love red roses ( )

When it comes to l'amour, you don't mind men or women ( )

You're very proud of yourself ( )

You love culture and the arts ( )

You're very flamboyant ( )

You say you're a gourmet ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Russia (Ivan Braginski)<em>

You had a very sad childhood ( )

You're very tall ( )

You have a tendency to switch between personalities ( )

You wear a scarf all the time ( )

You love sunflowers ( )

You love vodka ( )

You can seem intimidating to other people ( )

You're very strong ( )

You have a big nose ( )

You have a strange laugh that can scare people ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>China (Wang Yao)<em>

You're very mature ( )

You're very superstitious ( )

You're very religious ( )

You love pandas ( )

You love cooking so much that you nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes ( )

You love Hello Kitty ( )

You try to be a role-model for your brothers/sisters/whatever, but are never taken seriously ( )

You work hard ( )

You're good at drawing ( )

You like sweets ( )

(/10)

The Axis

* * *

><p><em>North Italy (Feliciano Vargas)<em>

You were bullied a lot in your childhood ( )

You adore pasta, pizza, cheese, and fruit ( )

You're very happy-go-lucky ( )

You constantly have a dozy look on your face as if you're always away with the fairies ( )

You have a long curly strand of hair that always tends to stick up ( )

You're a good artist ( )

You can be clumsy at times ( )

You have a friend you always depend upon if you mess up something ( )

If your life was in danger, you would do the typical Italian thing and say: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY!" ( )

You would surrender in a war situation ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Germany (Ludwig)<em>

You're very stoic and serious ( )

Sausages are your favorite foods ( )

You like to walk dogs/your dog ( )

Your boss/principal/tutor/home-room teacher is a nut-case ( )

You love rules and think they should always be followed to a T ( )

You think the world would be better if everyone played by the rules ( )

You work very hard ( )

Your alone time is your 'happy time' ( )

You can appear tough but be very considerate towards people ( )

You've had issues with money once or twice ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Japan (Kiku Honda)<em>

You're very mature ( )

You think everything over before saying it ( )

You believe in ghosts but aren't phased by the experience when you see one ( )

You isolated yourself during childhood ( )

You became very successful in a short amount of time ( )

You are somewhat inexperienced when it comes to the outside world ( )

You can seem cold/aloof to other people ( )

You're good at practical tasks ( )

You need time to adjust to new people ( )

You are an _otaku_ - an Anime or Manga crazy person ( )

(/10)

Other countries

_Austria (Roderich Edelstein)_

You are very well-raised ( )

You're polite ( )

You love classical music ( )

You like cake ( )

You have a mole on your face ( )

You dedicate your time to your hobbies rather than what needs to be done right away ( )

You are a virtuoso/play very well on at least one instrument ( )

You've composed music before ( )

You tend to call people 'morons' ( )

You wear glasses ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Canada (Matthew Williams)<em>

You're often ignored by people ( )

You look younger than you actually are ( )

You love hockey ( )

You love polar bears ( )

You hate fighting ( )

You have one strand of curly hair, like Italy ( )

You often get mistaken for someone else ( )

You feel under-appreciated ( )

You're bilingual (x)

You always carry a bear with you ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Cuba<em>

You smoke ( )

You're very physically strong ( )

You've won a lot of fist-fights ( )

In your social circle, there are two brothers - you get along with one, but not with the other ( )

You have very strong emotions about a variety of topics ( )

You like hot weather ( )

You can be very friendly from time to time ( )

You look very tough on the outside ( )

You make a very nice role-model ( )

You don't let people get a word in edgeways ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Hungary (Elizaveta Hédeváry)<em>

You have a potty-mouth ( )

You like to wear flowers in your hair ( )

You used to be a very tough kid ( )

You're very reliable ( )

It's better to have you as a friend rather than an enemy ( )

You're very faithful ( )

Your speech and mannerisms can be considered very unladylike ( )

You and your best friend go together like chalk and cheese ( )

You are graceful one moment and grinning like a maniac the next ( )

If someone yells that yaoi is going on somewhere, you will drop everything to run off to go and see it ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Lithuania (Toris Lorinaitis)<em>

You're very loyal ( )

You feel like your best friend drags you around a lot, but you both have a great time together ( )

You're very serious ( )

You have a lot of patience ( )

You think too much about philosophical stuff ( )

You get depressed when questioning the point of existing/the universe, etc... ( )

You're not very confident ( )

You were quite rebellious as a child ( )

People tend to walk all over you ( )

You're a born worrier ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Poland<em>_ (Feliks Łukasiewicz)_

You love the color pink ( )

You have a friend that you always walk all over ( )

No matter what happens, you tend to revive like a Phoenix ( )

You act before you think ( )

You are first very shy and hard to get friendly with ( )

….but after you DO get friendly, you act like you're a King towards them ( )

You are able to talk like the opposite gender ( )

You talk with words such as "like" and "totally" ( )

You seem like a clown but you're actually quite delicate ( )

You love ponies ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)<em>

You love tomatoes ( )

You're a bright thinker ( )

You have a country-bumpkin like atmosphere ( )

You kinda insensitive ( )

You tend to go along with other people's thoughts or plans ( )

You're scary when you're angry ( )

You're passionate ( )

You have a person that you care for dearly, but they don't seem to appreciate you that much ( )

People should NOT get near you when you had alcohol ( )

You have people that are Best Friends, but rivals at the same time ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>South Italy (Rovino Vargas)<em>

You have a younger sibling that you don't get along well with ( )

…but you kinda rely on them anyway ( )

You're friendly to girls ( )

…but you're strict and unsocial towards guys ( )

You act strong but actually, you're a wimp ( )

On some parts, you're weaker than your younger sibling ( )

You have someone that cares for you dearly but you think of them as annoying ( )

You love your family, but you just don't show it ( )

You're truthful to yourself, in some cases ( )

You love pasta, pizza, gelato, and fruits ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Prussia (Gilbert Beillshmidt)<em>

You have a younger sibling that you always count on ( )

You're slightly aggressive ( )

You think you're totally awesome ( )

You have a pet bird ( )

You're loyal to your superiors/parents/teachers ( )

You're actually punctual, strict and serious, you just don't seem like it ( )

Some people you like, some people you just hate like insane ( )

You tend to pick on some people ( )

You have an old friend that you just can't beat no matter what ( )

You have good friends, but they're not exactly the best people you can find ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)<em>

You stay neutral in thing no matter what ( )

You are reclusive ( )

You seem peaceful, but you'll fight if you have to ( )

You work hard on things until they're done ( )

You can't get along friendly with other people ( )

But, you're kind towards siblings ( )

You're actually quite strong ( )

You have a lot of money ( )

You seem difficult to get along with, but you're actually kind and caring ( )

You had a hard past ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Korea (Im Yong-Soo)<em>

You care a lot about your family ( )

You love watching movies, and creating things ( )

You're stronger than you seem ( )

You're a Going-My-Way person ( )

You love kimchi ( )

You're mysterious, and people can't tell what you're thinking ( )

You tend to piss off your elders ( )

You like to claim things as yours ( )

You love games and Internet ( )

You're slightly perverted ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Finland (<em>_Tino Väinämöinen)_

You love Christmas and Santa ( )

You're honest and quiet ( )

You are good at high-tech machinery ( )

You like coming up with weird things ( )

You sense of taste is bad, as people say ( )

You tend to fight against people who are stronger than you ( )

You let people poke you around for a while, but then you get them back ten times worse ( )

You love saunas ( )

You're generous, but you also have a scary side as well ( )

For some reason, you have weird naming skills ( )

(/10)

* * *

><p><em>Sweden (<em>_Berwald Oxenstierna)_

You don't talk much, and you tend to stay quiet ( )

You're honest, serious, and love debates ( )

You're actually passionate, but you just don't show it ( )

People think you're scary ( )

You're clever with your hands ( )

You make weapons with things that people don't imagine ( )

You're clumsy with human relationships ( )

You tend to go against stronger people ( )

You give up pretty quick ( )

In the inside, you're smiling. On the outside, you're glaring ( )

(/10)

**A/N: So, that's how much I got down so far. I might update after I feel like creating more… but this was actually hard. I had to flip through all 3 of by Hetalia Books (Precious…precious…) and go on Google as well. **

**Anyway, I'll probably see you again!**


End file.
